


Something Like a Fight

by jelasdax



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Fighting leads to fucking, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelasdax/pseuds/jelasdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miami had been great for living a life post-LA, or so Brian had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like a Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Like a Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037220) by [jelasdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelasdax/pseuds/jelasdax). 



> This is set at the end of Something Like a Vacation but as it's fairly self explanatory it can be read on its own. 
> 
> In other news I was having a crappy day and it's a lot less terrible now. Enjoy!

Brian had just been thinking that life had been decent lately, so of course Rome had decided to take matters into his own hands and mess Brian’s equilibrium up. 

Miami had been great for living a life post-LA. He’d had a fucking awesome car, access to a fully stocked garage whenever he felt like it, no 9–5, and no responsibilities other than winning as many races as he could. 

In fact, life had been generally great. He and Rome had worked their shit out and were good again. Brian had the sun on his face and no worries in his life and, basically, Brian was doing fine. 

The only problem was that seeing Dominic Toretto again was fucking with his worldview, and the one guy Brian would have sworn had his back had instead apparently orchestrated the trip to Santo Domingo for his own stupid reasons, and now here they were in Dom’s kitchen with Brian stuck playing interference between a pissed off Dom and an obnoxious Rome. 

If Brian wasn’t so mad at them both right now he’d have found a little humour in the fact that he was literally holding Rome back from launching himself at Dom. That would not end well. Rome could barely win a fight with Brian, and he was gonna take Dom on? 

Brian was admittedly a little distracted by Rome mouthing off to Dom and so he almost missed it when Rome tensed up behind him, but he definitely didn’t miss the startled expression on Dom’s face as Rome shoved Brian forward into Dom and beat tracks. 

Brian was going to kill Rome as soon as he got himself out of this clusterfuck, best friend or not.

—

The surprised look on Dom’s face shifted into a sneer when Brian stumbled into him, and as soon as he had his feet under him again Brian jerked himself back and away from Dom.

He didn’t trust himself not to punch Dom in his arrogant, overbearing face right now. 

“Your friend’s a little shit,” Dom said casually, and Brian’s desire to put his fist through Dom’s face intensified. “But I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you’d have shitty taste in friends.”

Brian’s eyes narrowed and he curled his hands into fists. He’d leaned forward onto the balls of his feet as though his body knew what was going to happen before his mind did. 

Dom was still smirking when Brian swung at him, and for the second time today he got to watch Dom off balance. It was deeply satisfying right up until he actually made contact with Dom’s jaw. Brian had time to think _Oh shit_ before Dom turned his head back to face him, his eyes glittering and dangerous, and lowered his chin. 

Brian held his ground. “You don’t know anything about me,” he said, and was distantly surprised at the venom in his tone. He hadn’t fully realized how livid he was at Dom until the very moment he’d punched him.

Brian tracked the movement as Dom lifted a hand to rub at his jaw. “So it’s like that.” He bared his teeth at Brian and took a step forward until they were almost standing chest to chest. “You really want to start this?” 

Dom’s hot breath on his face only made Brian angrier, but the fact that Dom had to tilt his chin up slightly to meet Brian’s eyes was thrilling in some dark and mean way.

He shifted his shoulders and, when Dom’s eyes darted down to look, he brought his knee up into the surprisingly empty air where Dom had been a split second ago. His old training came back to him and helped him keep his footing, but Dom had already moved before he could strike again. Pain flared in his side and he gritted his teeth and lashed out with his elbow, but Dom grunted and caught his arm, twisting it up behind Brian’s back and slamming Brian against the wall in the same movement. The impact knocked the breath from his lungs. 

It took him too long to orient himself; by the time he’d blinked his eyes open again Dom was at his back and pinning him in place. 

“And you’re a shitty fighter. I thought you were better than this,” Dom growled.

Brian kicked at where he thought Dom’s leg was and heard a guttural noise, but Dom’s grip didn’t slacken. “A lot can change in a year, Dom,” he said and didn’t try to hide the bitterness he felt. 

“Like your new friend.” 

The way Dom twisted that word around to suit his purpose was pissing Brian off. “Rome’s more a friend than you ever were,” he snarled, and it was true and also a shot in the dark; he’d wanted to hurt Dom, but he hadn’t realized it would hurt him too.

Dom’s grip on his arm tightened. “We weren’t friends. We were never friends,” he said, and his voice lowered. “Did you come here to flaunt him in front of me?”

Brian’s spine straightened and he tried to twist around, enraged, but Dom wouldn’t let go. “I had no clue you were even here!” he snapped. “I’m not flaunting anything. I thought you’d be on a beach, in Mexico, with Letty for Christ’s sake.”

“You were keeping tabs on me?”

“What? No, I’m - I’m not a cop anymore, Jesus how many times do I have to say it before - I can’t keep tabs on anyone, Dom.” He paused, took a breath. “I’m out. I’m not here for you.”

“Your friend knew where I was.” Dom said it like it was a fact and Brian bristled.

“Fuck off, Dom. Not everything’s about you. We’re here for a car.” Brian kept the wince off his face, not that it mattered with Dom at his back; he couldn’t have sounded more unconvincing if he’d tried. Even he wasn’t buying it. But he knew for sure now that Rome hadn’t actually brought them here to check out a Superbird. Legit coincidences like this didn’t happen all that often in real life. Add in all that crap Rome had been giving him about being sad and shit, and it was easy to guess why they were there. 

Dom must have leaned forward; Brian could feel the breath on his ear when Dom spoke. “I heard you in the street.”

Brian pounded his free hand against the wall once in frustration and squeezed his eyes shut. He was too aware of Dom’s hand on his bare hip, where his shirt had ridden up in the struggle; of how he was still crowding Brian against the wall; of the heat and scent of him; it was messing with his head. “Rome needs to mind his own business,” he muttered. “Fucking back off already. You’ve made your point.” 

“I don’t think I will,” Dom said; the bastard sounded amused now. “I like you like this.”

Brian shifted slightly to test the hold Dom had on him and thought about using his free arm to try and knock Dom back a step, but Dom dug his fingers harder into Brian’s hip in response and Brian couldn’t help the gasp; the touch was fire racing through his body. 

Everything stopped. 

Brian was frozen in place and Dom hadn’t moved, hadn’t breathed, Brian couldn’t feel anything at all from him except that point of contact on his hip and the way he still had Brian’s arm twisted up behind him. 

“Hmm,” Dom rumbled and Brian felt himself flush with embarrassment. He tried to hold onto his anger but it felt far away and distant from this moment, like a light he knew he’d turned on but couldn’t see anymore. 

Words were beyond him. 

Dom stroked over his skin and Brian’s breath hitched in his chest. He couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through him when Dom ran his fingers above the waistband of Brian’s shorts, though at least he managed to keep his mouth closed against the desperate noises building in his throat. 

Brian felt Dom’s nose nudging at his hairline. “You gonna hit me again if I let go?”

Brian took a deep, shuddering breath. “Try it and find out.”

Dom let go of his arm. Brian slowly manoeuvred it back to his side and stretched it out, checking for damage. It was sore but moved easily enough. He’d had worse in training accidents. 

Dom’s hand was a brand against his hip and the anger had leached out of Brian and left only desperate, burning need; he reached down and moved Dom’s hand onto his aching cock, pulled Dom flush against him. They were locked together in stillness for one endless second before Dom closed his fingers around him and squeezed. Brian braced himself with one hand, dropped his head forward, and finally let himself moan. 

It was like a switch had been flipped in Dom, like all he’d been waiting for was Brian to make a choice: he bit down on Brian’s shoulder, pushed his other hand under Brian’s shirt, fingertips skating over his chest and circling a nipple with the blunt edge of a nail until Brian cursed.

Brian was feverishly working at the button on his shorts and getting nowhere fast with only one hand, too distracted by the dual sensations of Dom’s mouth on the knob of his spine and Dom’s hand teasing his cock to think his way through the problem, when Dom pulled away from Brian and spun him around.

It was the first time they’d looked at each other since Brian had punched him earlier, and the visual of Dom flushed with arousal proved too much for him; he reached for Dom with greedy hands and dragged him into a searing kiss. 

He’d thought about it once or twice before but hadn’t ever been able to imagine this: the sheer strength of Dom, and the almost lazy way he was curling his tongue around Brian’s; the heat of his body contrasting against the cold plaster Brian was pressed up against; the way his mouth was both soft and hard.

The kiss eventually slowed and then stopped altogether, their lips brushing every time they breathed, and Brian opened his eyes. Dom was already looking at him, though seconds after Brian saw him Dom’s expression shifted slightly. 

Something was off there but Brian didn’t have the time to figure it out. Dom had dropped to his knees and was unbuttoning Brian’s shorts, shoving them down his legs. “I thought about this,” he was saying, “every time you’d watch me and then go moon over Mia.” Brian’s head thunked back and he winced absentmindedly, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Dom.

“I wasn’t-“ _mooning_ Brian was going to say, but his brain shut down when Dom ran his tongue over his lower lip. 

Dom smirked up at him. “You watched me a lot.” _Oh Jesus._ Dom carefully pulled his boxers down without even once grazing Brian’s cock, and when he was done Brian twitched his hips hopefully towards Dom’s parted mouth. Dom grinned; it was the first genuine smile he’d seen from Dom in over a year and Brian was helpless to do anything but smile back at him, and then Dom leaned forward and took Brian into his mouth and Brian just about choked on his own saliva.

“Oh, fuck,“ he breathed. He was definitely watching Dom now. 

Dom was either well practiced at this or he had truly amazing instincts, because Brian was already going out of his goddamn mind. Dom’s cheeks were hollowing around his cock - and Jesus fuck, Dom was actually _sucking his dick_ right now - 

He threw his head back again, narrowly missed giving himself a concussion, and then immediately looked back at Dom. Dom, who was sliding his own fingers inside his mouth too; Brian could feel them bumping against his cock. 

Brian had fisted his hands at his sides in an attempt to avoid clutching at Dom, but he let himself relax enough to touch Dom’s cheek. There was already the beginnings of a bruise along his jaw and Brian feathered his fingers over the area. 

Dom’s dark eyes glittered. He pulled Brian’s hand away from his cheek and put it on his shoulder, then tapped at Brian’s leg. 

Brian blinked dazedly at him, tightened his grip on Dom’s shoulder, slumped harder against the wall; his legs were too unsteady to hold him up on their own. What did Dom want?

“My brain’s not really, uh, firing on all cylinders,” he said and groaned; it felt like Dom was laughing, and the sound slid right through Brian to settle, low and hot, in his groin. 

Dom pulled off, muttered, “Spread your legs,” and put his fingers back in his mouth, getting them wet. 

“Guh,” Brian said, and did.

It was awkward; his shorts were bunched up around his knees and he was still wearing his shoes for Christ’s sake, but Dom didn’t seem to care and Brian didn’t either after the first few seconds. Dom was lazily mouthing at him as he pressed inside Brian, and Jesus, that was just his finger. Brian hadn’t even seen Dom’s cock - he already felt split open and Dom wasn’t even done yet.

There were those instincts again. Dom must have felt the hesitation in Brian, because he stopped what he was doing and looked the question at him.

Brian could stop this now. He wouldn’t even have to say anything; Dom would just know, and he’d get Brian off with his mouth, and after Brian could slide to his knees and take Dom apart with his lips and tongue and hands, and after that - who knew.

Or he could have what he’d wanted for fucking months now, his whole life it felt like, and get Dom inside him so deep he’d never get him out again. It was an easy choice, but then again everything about Dom was easy. The hard part had always been walking away.

It was torture pulling away from Dom’s fucking amazing mouth but Brian managed it, and then he tugged hard at Dom and brought him up so Brian could kiss him; deep, drugging kisses that wiped everything from his mind but the feel of Dom against him.

He turned around and braced himself on the wall, and Dom’s hands settled on his hips. Brian tilted his head to the side and sighed when Dom took the hint to kiss and bite at his neck. “Come on, Dom. Let’s go already.”

“You’re something else, you know that?” The words were whispered against his skin, felt more than heard, and Brian shivered and pushed back against Dom’s heat. “The things you do to me.”

“Yeah,” Brian said, “I’m awesome that way. Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

Dom bit him hard on the shoulder and Brian’s cock twitched, fluid pooling at the tip and dripping everywhere. Brian had bitten his lip in a desperate effort to stay silent, but when Dom put his hand on Brian’s back and told him to stay there he couldn’t help the thready moan. 

Seconds later Dom was back; Brian had opened his mouth to say something snarky when Dom slid one blunt finger inside him. Brian couldn’t breathe and his heart was beating so fast it was gonna kill him, but the smooth, slick glide was so good none of it mattered. 

“I always wondered if you’d let me do this,” Dom said conversationally, as though he wasn’t fucking Brian with his fingers right this second. As though Brian wasn’t panting and spooled up so tight he was going to shake himself to pieces. “Every time I saw you drive I wanted to throw you up against the car and fuck you stupid.”

“I-” Brian inhaled frantically as Dom pushed another finger inside him. “I could say the same.” Driving with Dom had been one long tease without any possibility of release, or so he’d thought.

“You could,” Dom purred, “but not right now.” He pulled away and disappointment and dismay crashed over Brian at the unexpected emptiness, and then Dom settled against him again. Brian was excruciatingly aware of the silken heat of Dom’s dick in the crack of his ass. 

_Definitely larger than his fingers._

Dom smoothed his hands over Brian’s chest and hips as Brian fought the instinctive clench of his body, and gradually, millimetre by millimetre, Dom was inside him. 

Against his ear, Dom breathed, “You’re so…” and Brian said, “Yeah” and meant _you too._

He pushed up on the balls of his feet, eyes fluttering closed at the exquisite slide of Dom’s cock in his ass, and Dom gripped his hips and finally started fucking into him.

Brian dropped a hand to his dick and began jerking himself off in time with Dom’s thrusts, hearing the slap of sweat-slick skin and the sound of their harsh breathing echoing in the room. Sparks shot up and down his spine and behind his eyes, and his thumb caught the head of his dick just right as Dom fucked into him again; orgasm hit him fast and hard as come dripped from his soaked hand, and he heard the distant sound of Dom groaning before Brian got a whole lot messier.

They stayed there for a moment, Dom kissing Brian’s neck occasionally, until Brian felt like his legs were going to collapse. He shifted uncomfortably and Dom let him go and stepped back enough that Brian could turn around and slide down the wall. 

He winced when he hit the ground and then noticed that Dom was still standing. Brian frowned at the odd expression on his face. “C’mere.”

Dom’s lips quirked, but that niggling sensation of something being off didn’t go away. “Just wondering if you’re going to hit me again now that the lust is gone,” Dom said and Brian looked away. 

“Sorry I punched you,” he said, and meant it. He squinted at Dom. “You gonna apologize for deliberately provoking me?”

Dom mumbled something inarticulate and Brian raised an eyebrow and refused to let him off the hook. 

“What was that?”

“I said, I thought you were together.” It sounded like Dom had forced that out through clenched teeth. 

Brian grinned up at him. “Nope. Not for a long while now.”

Dom was glowering but he looked mollified so Brian counted it as a win. He held a hand up to Dom. “C’mere,” he said again, softer this time, and waited. 

Brian wasn’t disappointed. Dom took his hand and then tugged, said, “Not here though. The floor is filthy. I do have a couch.” He met Brian’s eyes. “Or a bed.”

“Or a shower and then a bed,” Brian said, and he couldn’t stop smiling as Dom hauled him to his feet. “And then round two. I like the look of that table. Think it could hold our weight if I bent you over it?”

He was watching Dom carefully so it was easy to see the way Dom’s eyes glazed over and his breathing sped up. 

Yeah, it looked like Brian was going to get everything he’d wanted and then some. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
